Quite the Good Kisser
by the Black Rose
Summary: 1xR. AU. Who would have guessed Heero Yuy was a prude?
1. Heero's a prude?

**Title:** Quite the Good Kisser  
**Author**: the Black Rose  
**Pairing:** Heero x Relena  
**Fandom:** Gundam Wing  
**Theme:** #30 - kiss  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing. This fanfiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this story, or the use of characters owned by Sunrise and Bandai

AN: This is just the first part. I have more to go for this one. Of course even in short-fic-land my 1xR fics have to be multi-part. Help? hugs thanks for reading! Love, Rose

**Part 1 **

"He won't kiss you?" Hilde exclaimed. Her violet eyes were wide and she gaped across the metal table on the patio of the student center at her friend, Relena. The sun grinned in the afternoon sky on a late April day. The three friends and college seniors had time after their classes to enjoy some ice tea and bright sunlight.

Dorothy rested her chin on the top of her hand. "Who would have guessed Heero Yuy was a prude?" A light breeze picked up pieces of her long blond hair and blew them into her face

Relena bent her head and stared down at where her fingers had twisted together in her lap. "I didn't say that… I just said he won't kiss me."

"I can't believe he won't kiss you." Hilde's voice sounded exasperated. "How long have you two been going out?"

Relena picked at a thread hanging off the end of her jacket.

"He hasn't even asked you out?" Dorothy's smooth, buttery voice asked.

"I don't know if we're going out. He's just…kind of always there." She untwisted her hands and stared at the lines of her palms. "I want to go out with him." She glanced up at her two friends, an image of Heero taunted her mind. His dark brown hair swept over his forehead in a dangerous, if terribly sexy manner; his deep blue eyes, but most of all… "I want to kiss those full, beautiful lips--"

Hilde chuckled. "She's got it bad."

"I'm glad someone wants to kiss him." Duo spun a chair around and deposited himself in the seat at the end of their table. His long braid swished behind him with the move. "Goodness knows he scares away most of the female population."

"Well, not most of them…" Relena murmured.

"Word of advice:" Duo said and held up a finger like he was giving them all tips. "Never take him to the mall to pick up chicks. It's a disaster."

"Thanks for your words of wisdom," Dorothy said and rolled her eyes.

Hilde scowled and threw a balled up napkin at her boyfriend. "And when were you out with him picking up women?"

"Uhhhhhh," Duo visibly cringed. "Not any time recently?"

"Funny, I could have sworn I saw Yuy at the mall this weekend," Dorothy said; she brought up her right hand to study her perfectly manicured nails. "And you were slinking behind him, wearing your jacket collar up, and a pair of dark sunglasses."

"That was not the ill-fated trip I was referring to. That was a NOTHER trip." Duo crossed his arms and stuck his bottom lip out into a pout. With his full cheeks, he looked like a two year old who didn't get his favorite dessert. "I don't like to be seen in public with him."

"That's cause people always think you're gay," Hilde said with a laugh. She reached over and ruffled the top of his brown hair; it had gained some golden blond streaks over the last few weeks – in the sun.

"No, it has more to do with the fact that security almost had us arrested and taken downtown. And I don't do prison showers."

"Hold that thought. You really—" Hilde's mouth twitched and a giggle bubbled up from her stomach. "You really have to…" Her heart-shaped face contorted as she tried not to laugh. Another chuckle escaped. "You have to tell that story - but after we figure out how to solve Relena's problem."

Duo scowled at his girlfriend and threw the ball-o'-napkin back. He mouthed the words: 'You suck', before turning back towards Relena.

"If it was the holidays, we could help you get him under some mistletoe."

Dorothy rolled her eyes. "Well, that's only nine months away."

Relena shook her head. "I can't wait that long. I want him to kiss me now."

"He's not here, now," Duo said and glanced over his shoulder. "Is he? He'd better not be…"

"I don't mean now, now." Relena leaned forward and rested her head on her arm. "I mean like this weekend now." She closed her eyes and imagined him again. His lean, angular jaw, his strong shoulders… She sighed. "I mean the next time I see him now."

"Oh."

Hilde knocked on the table. "Earth to Relena. Have you tried kissing him?"

The college senior straightened up in her seat. "I don't believe in that. The way I was raised, I'm supposed to…" She glanced down at the thread still hanging from her jacket. She twisted it around the index finger of her right hand. "I should be able to flirt in order to get my way."

"Nice." Hilde sounded unimpressed.

"I don't really like that, either." She glanced up at her friends. "But, I'm still 'old fashioned' in that way." Relena shifted in her seat and crossed her right leg over her left. She stretched her skirt over her knees and folded her hands in her lap. "I believe the man should be the one initiating the kissing in the relationship."

"The relationship you don't know for sure that you have with a man who won't take the initiative in the kissing department." Dorothy's voice sounded like sand paper on Relena's last nerve. It was one thing she couldn't kiss those wonderful lips of his, it was quite another to have someone else rub her nose in it.

She scowled. "I swear there are some times when he looks at me like he wants to undress me, but then he won't even get close enough to KISS me."

"I don't know what to tell you." Duo shook his head with a grim expression on his face – like someone had just died. "I say you ask him out and stick your tongue down his throat when he goes to answer. Other than that," he said with a shrug. "I have no advice."

"Carpe diem, as they say." Dorothy lifted her glass of tea in a mock toast.

"I don't know…"

Duo stood up from his chair, and turned it back around. It scraped against the concrete as he pushed it back under the table. "Welp, I'd better get goin, ladies. Dorothy." He brought two fingers up in a salute.

"Ha. Ha." Dorothy tossed her hair and shot Duo a scathing look. "That was sooooo clever."

"Heh. Gotta run!" He patted Relena's shoulder and kissed the top of her head. "Keep your chin up, Rel, I'm sure he'll come around." The boy with the long braid headed towards the door back to the student center. He tossed a wave over his shoulder. "Later!"

"Maybe…" She fidgeted with her jacket hem under the table. "Maybe he doesn't kiss me because there's something wrong with me…"


	2. She knew when she kissed me

**Quite the Good Kisser**

by the Black Rose

AN: This (apparently) isn't over, yet. This is part 2 of at least 3, possibly 4 (short chapters). Do beware that Heero says the f word to his computer code. Thanks for reading! Love, Rose.

Love, Rose

* * *

Chapter 2 

Heero hit the enter key on his keyboard and watched the errors roll across the screen in bright red letters. Taunting him. He growled at the computer. "I've looked at this code a million times." The college senior ran a hair through the rumpled mess that was his hair.

"I need you to work." He pulled up his code editor and stared at the lines of his program for the million-and-first time.

The door banged open behind him and his rambunctious and inconsiderate roommate tromped into the apartment, declaring: "You are in some shit, now, buddy." Duo's boots scraped against the wood floor – and Heero's last nerve.

"Hn. Nice greeting." The college senior skimmed line after line. "You should write Hallmark cards."

Rustling erupted from the direction of the kitchen. "You could write cards, too." There was the sound of crinkling, then something – probably potato chips – crunched in his roommate's mouth. Amazingly, it didn't prevent him from talking. "Except they'd be completely blank."

Heero glanced up and shot his friend the 'go-away-you're-bothering-me' look. Unfortunately, after two years of rooming together, the goofy-grin and braid-wearing IT major wasn't fazed in the slightest.

"Apparently, you've never kissed Relena."

Heero shut his eyes. It didn't help, all he saw was her face.

-  
_Her light blue eyes stared up at him. A soft smile graced her lips. "Heero..."_  
-

"How is this your business?"

"She's over talking to Dorothy and Hilde complaining that you've never kissed her." More potato chips crunched. "She thinks there's something wrong with her, and maybe you two aren't really going out."

Heero's eyes snapped open and he glared up at his friend.

Duo shrugged and shook his head. "Not good, buddy."

The college senior sighed and sunk back into his chair. The urge to bang his head on his computer monitor – or his desk – was sorely tempting. And had nothing to do with the senior project for his programming class currently thumbing its nose at the idea of compiling.  
-  
_"Goodnight, Heero…" Relena closed her eyes. Her lips pressed together and protruded – like she was waiting for him to kiss her. His heart hammered in his chest and it took effort to remember to breathe—_  
-

"What gives?" Duo grabbed the other chair (the only other chair in their apartment), and straddled it.

Heero spun around in his seat and tried to return focus to his computer program. "Nothing. Go away." He stared, for the million-and-second time at the lines of code, willing it to show him where he had fucked something up.

"No, seriously…If you tell me what the problem is, maybe I can help."

Unfortunately, his program looked like computer gremlins had invaded his hardware and turned the code into a foreign language. "You can't help."

"How do you know?"

'Main, function…Dammit. I can't concentrate.' Heero spun his chair around and growled at Duo. "Because you can't. Now, go away. I have to finish de-bugging this program so I can graduate."

"Fine. Whatever you want." His roommate stood up to his full five feet, eleven inches and kicked the rolling chair back towards the wall. He started towards the kitchen. "But, when she breaks up with you to go out with a guy who will kiss her." Duo paused, turned his head and lowered his voice. "Amongst other things." He moved forward again. "Don't come cryin to me."

Heero grit his teeth. "I've…I've never…"

"Woah." His roommate stopped and whirled around. His eyes were wide and he stared at the programming major like Heero was a strange new quasi-fish in an aquarium. "You've never kissed a girl before?"

Heero shrugged and looked away. "No."

His roommate chuckled. "Well, it's the same as kissing guys, you know—"

"Knock it off." The college senior scowled at his friend. "I haven't been kissing anyone - girls or guys."

Duo's eyebrows knit together over laughing blue eyes. "So, we're having a little performance anxiety?"

"She has been kissed before." Heero ran a hand over his face. "What if I don't measure up?"

"Well." Duo pronounced as he retrieved the other chair. He plunked himself into the seat. "I am the kissing master. You can't measure up to me." His roommate grinned and cocked his head to one side. "BUT, Relena's a good kisser. She'll teach ya everything you need to know."

Heero raked his eyes over his supposed best friend. "You kissed Relena?"

"It was a while back, but yeah." Duo shrugged and rolled back a number of feet. "We went together for a few weeks. Didn't work out."

"Dammit. That makes three." Heero spun his chair back to the site of the code-programmer face-off. The one he was currently losing. "Is there any of my friends she hasn't kissed?"

"Huh?"

"She dated Quatre and then Trowa; apparently, she kissed both of them, too." The college senior spoke to the monitor.

_-_

_Quatre placed a hand on Heero's shoulder. "You really should ask her out, Heero."  
_

_He glanced up into his friend's good-natured face. "Huh?"  
_

_"It's okay." His mouth stretched into a genuine smile. "We broke up over a month ago. But we're still good friends."  
_

_"That's probably one of the best things about her," Trowa added from his place –leaning back against the wall of the kitchen; his light-brown hair hung into his face and over one eye. "She forgives, so there's not really any mess with her breakups."  
_

_"Her breakups?"_  
-

"Eh. That is what happens when you date someone. Kissing is generally a requirement. Which is why the girl is rightfully upset about the lack of kissage she's gettin in your current, soon to be non-existent relationship."

Heero closed his eyes. "She didn't kiss Wufei, did she?"

"Are you kidding?" Duo exclaimed. "That wouldn't happen in a million years. Those two hate each other."

"Hn."

-  
_"She broke up? With both of you."  
_

_"Yeah." Quatre blushed from his cheeks to the roots of his blond hair. "She um, well, she said she knew when she kissed me… _

_That she didn't feel like we could be more than friends."  
_

_"That's what she told me, too," Trowa said.  
_

_"Really?"  
_

_"Yeah."  
_

_Quatre frowned. "Do you think it's just a standard line?"  
_

_"Knowing Relena? No." Trowa uncrossed his arms and pushed away from the wall. "I think she's really waiting for proverbial lightning to strike. I don't know that it happens that way in real life, though."_  
-

"Here's what you do." His roommate's voice broke into his thoughts. "You ask her to the movies tonight. When the lights go out in the theater, you press your mouth against hers and let her coach you through it."

Heero gave up the fight with the bug-infested code, for the moment, and turned back around.

"I promise, if you'll do that, by the end of the movie, you'll be sucking face like a pro."

"You're sure…she wants…?"

Duo lifted an eyebrow and appeared to be laughing again. "She wants to kiss you so bad it's not even funny. So get over yourself and do the lip-lock tango. Who knows? You might even get lucky."

Heero's heart lurched. "If you tell me that any or all of you have slept with her, I'm going to kill each of you in turn."

"No way." Duo scooted the chair back another yard. "Relena's a good kisser, but she's terribly old fashioned." He stood up from the chair and leaned back against the couch on the border between the living room and the 'den' Heero used as an office.

"I just…she seems more 'into' you than she has been with anyone else."

The college senior arched an eyebrow.

"She had a crush on you back when she and I were dating. That's why it didn't work out. That, and well." Duo shrugged. "Hilde's better at keeping me in line."

Heero rolled his eyes. "As if that were possible."


End file.
